<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The art of Communication and not Commuting by FireThatFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289625">The art of Communication and not Commuting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox'>FireThatFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, just for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The art of communication.</p><p>Itachi doesn't communicate well, but he is a genius.</p><p>Sakura talks too much but is a genius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The art of Communication and not Commuting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Itachi, my friends will be coming over tomorrow is that okay with you?”  Sasuke stuck his head into his older brother’s room on his way out the door.</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“Did you want me to pick anything up from the store on my way home from class tomorrow, I’ll be getting snacks for my friends and I.”  Sasuke added.</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“Okay thanks bro I’ll see you later today, I’m going out with Naruto and Sakura, see ya.”  Sasuke withdrew his head from his brother’s room without waiting for a reply.</p><p>“Hn.”  Itachi grunted again from his bed where he had been reading his book.</p><p>The next day Sasuke got home from class early to make sure his room and the adjoined sitting room that he shared with his brother was clean.</p><p>“Hey Itachi, my friends will be over soon, remember I told you about it yesterday?”  Sasuke said from the hallway outside of Itachi’s room.</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“I’m going to try to keep it down but Naruto will be over and you know how loud he gets.”  </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“Sakura will be over too and Hinata and Neji and Ino and Kiba and Ten Ten and…” Sasuke’s voice trailed off as he walked down the hallway.</p><p>Itachi put the book down that he was reading and walked out into their shared sitting room.</p><p>Sasuke came back into the room holding two big bowls of chips.</p><p>“No.”  Itachi said.</p><p>“No?  Too many people?”  Sasuke asked.</p><p>“Yes.”  Itachi said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Well I already told Sakura and Naruto and Hinata, can Ino come and then that’s it?”  Sasuke asked, knowing Sakura would want Ino there and Naruto would want Hinata there.</p><p>“Hn.”  Itachi nodded and went back into his room and picked up his book.</p><p>An hour later he got up and shut the door to his room.  Sasuke’s friends had started showing up and it was getting louder in the sitting room.</p><p>Itachi sighed, he didn’t like parties, he didn’t like noise and he didn’t like talking to people.</p><p>Two more hours passed peacefully in his room with hsi books when he started to get hungry.  He set his book down and cracked open the door to his room.  He looked out into the hallway, no one was around, they must be in the sitting room.</p><p>Itachi moved quickly into the hall shutting the door closed behind him and slipped into the kitchen using the small walkthrough closet.</p><p>There were three pizzas on the counter and Itachi marveled at how much food his brother’s friends could eat in one sitting when he noticed he wasn’t the only one in the kitchen.</p><p>Sakura sat at the kitchen table, book open , elbows on the table, hand on her cheeks as she read.  Itachi looked at the pink haired girl, she was the only friend of Sasuke’s he liked.  She was quiet, polite and not too bad to look at.</p><p>She felt him looking at her and looked up, a slightly glassy look in her eyes as they focused on him, the pages of her book leaving her mind.</p><p>“Oh, hello Itachi, how are you?”  She asked him sweetly, closing her book but keeping her place with her thumb.</p><p>“Hn.”  He grabbed two pieces of pizza, turned and faced her politely.</p><p>Sakura had been around the Uchiha long enough to know Itachi and his mannerisms.</p><p>“I’ve been well too,”  She said as if he had asked, “I started my new semester, but of course you know that.  I took microbiology again this semester, I don’t think I did well enough last time and I want a certain record for when I start applying for the hospital positions, so then………..”  She rattled on and on.</p><p>Itachi stood there transfixed, his eyes began to glaze over as his hand moved mechnicaly, his mouth opening closing, chewing when needed, his throat swallowed, he blinked and she was gone.  Had he responded to her?  Had he done something wrong?  He often found people got offended or took his grunts for the wrong meaning, usually he didn’t care but with Sakura, he cared, she was intelligent, kind and the only girl he had ever looked at.</p><p>He put his empty plate back in the sink and made his way back to his room.  He pushed open his door to find the same pink haired girl from the kitchen, now curled up in his bed, reading the book he had been reading before he had gone to the kitchen for pizza.</p><p>“Hn?”  He asked.</p><p>“You said I could check the book out remember, so I thought now was a good time since I won’t have a lot of time this semester and since you don’t mind me being in your room I thought it was okay, is it okay?”  She asked looking up at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers.</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“Thanks Itachi, you won’t even know I’m here.  You don’t mind if I sit on the bed do you, because your desk is a bit tall for me, I’m sure it is standard size and all but I’m short and the seat is too low, probably because you’re tall and when I sit in it……”  She rattled on.</p><p>Itachi stood with his back up against his door his eyes glazing over once more as he took in the cut of her top and how it looked nice on her slim form, the way her pants fit her hips nicely and how he could see just a hint of her G- string when she shifted her weight on his bed.</p><p>“Itachi?”  Sakura called his name.</p><p>“Hn?”</p><p>“You spaced out there, I asked you if you want me to move, so you could sit on your bed.  I know you like to read on your bed.”  She waited for him to respond.</p><p>“Hn.”  </p><p>Instead of moving off of the bed she simply scooted over and smiled at him.  He hesitated for a moment but then shrugged, picked up a different book from the many on his shelves and sat down beside her.</p><p>His bed wasn’t very large, a single, and he was very tall and lanky so he had to curl a bit and squish to the side so he didn’t lay over top of her.</p><p>Sakura noticed how uncomfortable he seemed to be and threw her legs over his so he could stretch out more.</p><p>“I’m short, so it doesn’t bother me as much, you’re tall, so you need more space.  I always wondered why you had such a small bed, remember when we were kids and I used to come over with Naruto and we would play hide and seek and we would go into your room and you would get so mad and that one time that one summer when……”  She kept talking.</p><p>Itachi watched her mouth move and started to wonder if she did this on purpose but shook the thought from his head, she had always been like this.  His eyes roamed her petite figure, he could feel the heat of her thighs over his legs and thought how easy it would be to pull her up and fit her on his lap and kiss her.  If he kissed her, she would stop talking.</p><p>“So then that time Naruto spilled his juice all over your...Mphm!”  Sakura’s babbling was cut off.</p><p>Itachi pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her, covering his mouth over hers with such force they fell over with him on top of her.  She wrapped her arms up and around his neck and kissed him back, running her tongue over his bottom lip and sucking on the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Itachi pulled back and looked at her in surprise, she wanted to kiss him?</p><p>His door flew open, the blonde Yamanaka glared at them, “Damn it Itachi, I told Sakura she would never get you to kiss her , not in a million years and not 40mins after we get here I’ve already lost!”  The blonde stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her.</p><p>“You made a bet?”  Itachi asked the pink girl under him.</p><p>Sakura nodded, not saying a word.</p><p>“That you could get me to kiss you?”  He asked her.</p><p>Sakura nodded smiling and playing with the end of his low ponytail.</p><p>“Is that why you kept talking like an idiot?”  He asked her.</p><p>“I knew you would kiss me to shut me up.”  She smiled at him pushing up on her arms to get up and off the bed.</p><p>Itachi grabbed her and pinned her to the bed, “That’s not the only reason I kissed you Sakura.”</p><p>Sakura squealed with glee as he ran his tongue down the side of her neck and bit her gently.</p><p>“I’m a genius.”  She giggled into his next kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>